Magnetic: Code 0103
by Hannahmypet
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off of Miku and Luka songs. Shoujo-ai warning
1. Magnet

Magnetic: Code 0103

Summary: A collection of one-shots based off of Miku and Luka songs. (Shoujo-ai warning)

A/N: I decided to continue writing, since I love this couple so much. (Yes I am straight thank you very much /shot) ANYWAYS, this'll be a long, neverending series, and I…  
…Yeah right, we all know I'll abandon it after the first chapter.

But anyways, I've been trying to write this first chapter for forever, and I have a bajillion different ideas for this song, so I apologize if this is really bad. I may do it over if you want me to…

…I'll shut up now and let you read it, m'kay?

DISCLAIMER: I hereby disclaim Vocaloid. -3-

* * *

Magnet

* * *

It was as if the world were trying to taunt them. Living right next door to each other, brought together by fate…

And yet, they could never touch.

The story went like this- they were the guardians of certain elements. As long as the elements never met, everything would be fine. If they ever did, though, even just an accidental brush, the world would fall into chaos.

To be safe, they picked two girls who had never met, who were complete strangers. They became the guardians, and then were introduced for the first time. They were so drawn to each other on first sight, they almost had to be restrained to keep them from meeting- they came to their senses soon, but it soon became obvious what would've been the trouble with this-

Just as how the elements seemed to be magnetic to each other, so were their guardians.

The two were given a room each, which almost resembled a cage, and they were kept there. It was a nice arrangement, except for the fact they were only separated by bars, which made it even harder for them to restrain themselves.

Miku, the blue one, and Luka, the pink one. They would sing together, they would dance together, they would practically do everything they could together without meeting. Sometimes they'd just lie next to each other, getting as close as they dared, listening to each other's breathing.

Dancing out on the balcony, singing their duet, the two felt the pull of each other even worse than normal- it was almost unbearable. They danced in unison, singing in harmony, simply wanting to just intertwine hands for once, but they knew it wasn't allowed. Even without the elements, their emotions wouldn't be allowed.

But as they danced on in the night, Miku slipped up for a second- tripping, she fell onto Luka, breaking the wall between them. They both knew that because of this, the world would end, but instead of guilt, or even fear, they felt relieved- now, they could finally go as far as they wanted. It didn't matter anymore- the world was going to end anyways, just one little kiss wouldn't hurt it any worse.

Gently intertwining hands, the two drew closer- after all that time of being separated, it was almost surreal. Closer, and closer, until the two were brushing noses. They hesitated for a second- it was almost instinct now; so many times they had reached for each other, only to pull back.

Then, remembering how it was all going to be over anyways, their lips met for the first time, and their hearts practically exploded- how they wished this moment would go on forever, that the world wouldn't die tomorrow, that they could stay together for the rest of their lives.

And they danced together through the night, now unafraid of anything- the only things that mattered in the world right now were each other.

And the morning came, with no destruction- no pain, no horrible catastrophe. They waited together, knowing the end was to come, but it didn't- no, it never did.

Miku pulled closer to Luka, sighing- "Was it all just a lie? Were we really separated for no reason?"

Luka gently held her lover, whispering back. "If it was, then I'm happy." Miku looked up at this, surprised.

"Happy? You'd be happy that we had been forced apart for nothing? That we had longed all that time, when it wasn't needed- while we could've been together?"

Luka smiled. "Of course- it means that we'll be able to be together from now on, now that we know."

Miku nodded, and snuggled into Luka, curling up against her. And their world was finally whole.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it was cheesy, and bad in general, but I tried, right?

…Right?

I promise that the next one won't be so cliché… hopefully. OTL


	2. Rondo Of the Sun and Moon

K then, I feel really bad for not updating in a while (especially since this one had been written for a while), so I shall give you this.

BTW: OMG 5 REVIEWS. That's like, a record for me. :DDDD  
…I'll shut up now and let you read it, m'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I do own some toast, though. Well, I don't own toast as in all toast belongs to me, I didn't invent toast, but this toast I own, and it's tasty toast, and it really goes well with-  
Random man: *shoots me* GET ON WITH THE YURI GURL.  
Me: Okay okay sheesh.

* * *

Rondo Of The Sun and Moon

* * *

The Sun and Moon, the two girls of battle; a burning felt between both of them. It was love, it was hate, it was simply passion. It was everything and nothing at once.

And so the two, everyday, would meet, sword in the pink one's hand, gun in the blue one's hand. And they would meet, but not kill each other. Oh, they would get close- so much, that should one of them slip for such a second, the other would die, and their worlds would wither to nothing.

But for them, that was half the fun of it.

Relying on each other's existence, yet never sure if the other's existence would always remain, the two simply belonged to each other, it seemed. They were often called the Sun and Moon for this reason- though some people often believed that should one die, the other would disappear as well, and society as we know it would cease to exist.

Every day, they'd fight- not with their weapons, but with their hands. They'd hurt each other as much as possible without killing the other; then, the two would settle down to wait for their wounds to heal, and they always did. This was the only calm part in their day.

Now, I bet you're waiting for me to get done with my description, and actually give you an example of what a day for them was like; as you wish, I shall stop explaining and show you.

Miku and Luka stood, facing each other- both of them wore their battle wounds, fresh from today, proudly. And then, deciding it was enough, the two lay on the ground together, in a way that almost made you think they might be a couple.

And as they lay there, Luka thought of something- she got the other girl's attention, then whispered; "Miku, I… I li- I mean lo- I mean- I… I ha- I don't know."

Miku smiled a bit. "Let me guess. It's a mixture of love and hate, and you're not sure what to say; it almost feels as if you'd have to invent a new word to describe it." Luka simply stared at her, shocked.

"Exactly- how'd you know?" Miku smiled; "because I feel the same way about you."

Now, the two met lips in a passionate kiss, but it wasn't soft or sweet at all- it was yet another battle between them, a war between their mouths, each fighting for dominance. Just like themselves, their tongues intertwined, and they fought like this for a while, only ever pulling back for a bit of air.

And eventually, the two fell asleep together, their previous battle forgotten- now, it was time for rest, they could continue tomorrow; and continue they did.

Luka struck Miku, scraping her nails against the girl's back- she didn't even wince, but instead looked up at her, obviously disappointed. "That was barely a scratch- I've done worse in my sleep. Come on, try _harder_."

"Like this." She scratched down Luka's arm, eliciting a sharp cry from the other. "See? Do it more like that."

Luka nodded, and the two battled- each scratch seeming to spur them on, until the two were breathing heavily, finally feeling the effects of their battle- and they loved it.

As usual, they settled down together to rest- Miku snuggled up to Luka, her head in Luka's lap. "Do you think every day will be like this? Will we be able to fight each other always?"

Luka nodded, but added; "…Until one of us dies. One day, one of us will have to give out, you know that, right? We can't just keep dancing this fight on the thin line between loveand hate."

Miku poked her face. "You make it sound all poetic- but it's not, is it?" Luka grinned, wrapping her arms around the slightly smaller girl.

"Nope- it's just us."

They were having one of their all-out battles again- now, it wasn't uncommon at all for them to fight, but when they actually battled, with their weapons, it truly was a sight to behold. Miku seemed to have the upper hand in this battle, cornering Luka and getting her to back into the edge of a cliff. She froze, and the shock made her drop her sword- her last chance at defense.

Miku smirked. "Well, Luka, I think I've won this one. You can't even defend yourself." Luka nodded. "Yes, it would appear I've lost- so go ahead and kill me."

Miku stared at her; as if she were teaching a kindergartener how to write a q or something similar, she took Miku's hand with the gun in it and raised it to her head. "It's easy- just pull the trigger. You've finally won." Miku still didn't move, and Luka sighed. "You know this couldn't have gone on forever- one day, it had to end. So there- just shoot me."

Miku shook her head, and slowly lowered the gun. "No, Luka. I-I can't." Luka took her hand, and brought the gun to her head again. "Miku. SHOOT ME."

Miku tossed the gun over the side of the cliff. "No… I'm not killing you…" And suddenly, she wrapped Luka in a giant hug. Luka fought her embrace for a little bit, obviously not used to any kind of embrace, but she calmed down after a bit.

"Luka." Even though physical pain never seemed to phase her, Miku was in tears at the thought of losing the sun of her life, her Luka. "No. I-I-I… I can't kill you…"

Luka sighed. "And I you- that's why I asked you to kill me. I couldn't end this- so I hoped you could." Laying her head on Miku's shoulders, she whispered- "But it's never going to end, is it?"

Miku shook her head. "No, it's going to end. Today." Luka looked up, shocked. "The fighting, I mean. No more." Luka looked alarmed.

"Miku! No! We can't just stop- it doesn't work like that. We can't just-" she was cut off as Miku smashed her lips against hers, silencing her rant. And Luka kissed back, deciding it didn't matter anyways- whether they fought or not, they were together.

* * *

A/N: Gah, I ended it with cheese again. I'm not good with endings. FFFFFF- *is shot*

K then, I tried to write this one longer, but I failed miserably… :/

Feel free to rag on me for my horrible writing/updating skills! (AKA: review please, it means a lot!)


	3. I've Got A Part Time Job On Xmas

**A/N: *shot***

**In other news, I am REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating. I'm a bad girl. (Well, at least you get this...)**

**If you like these stories (HAHAHA yeah right), then vote on my profile of which song(s) you want to see next~!**

**And I am likely to rewrite the first two chapters, as I did not like them. They were too short, and nothing like my usual writing. But this one's better~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miku, and I don't own Luka... well, yet. o3o**

* * *

I've Got A Part Time Job On Xmas

* * *

The good thing about Luka was that she was almost always strong. Not many things broke her resolve. Broken bones? No sweat. A? She'll power through it.

The bad thing about that? When she did break down, she was in full Toeto mode, ridiculous amounts of tears and all.

Another bad thing: illness was one of the things that broke her.

And it just so happened she was sick on Christmas night.

"I made you some hot chocolate to keep you warm." Miku held out the cup, and Luka took it, sipping quietly.

"Thank you..." Her voice was hoarse and quiet, and she looked up with sad eyes. "Can't you please stay with me? Please?"

"I'm sorry, Luka, but I have to go. It's my duty." Miku sighed.

Luka sniffed a bit. "Bbbut it's Christmas Eve! You can't leave me! Christmas is about being together... I need you."

The sight of Luka, curled up into a ball so she looked smaller than she was, shivering, eyes half closed and shimmering with tears, nose all runny, and face red from fever, was enough to make most people simply say "Oh, alright" and hold her that night.

Miku had to fight it, too. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be back before morning, okay?"

"I don't want you to leave at all..." Luka sniffled again, hiccupping. Miku nearly burst into tears from the heartbreak of seeing her like this, but gave a weak smile.

"Bye-bye, Luka. I'll be back before you know it."

She left then, and didn't look back, because she knew if she did then she'd see Luka's hand half outstretched for her to take.

"So, sir, which houses are we doing tonight?"

"The usual, of course. Check my list for me, please?"

"Okay."

Miku scanned the list, searching for names she knew. Aside from a few, like Kagamine and Yowane, she only knew them from previous years. She jumped a little at the sight of Akita, though.

"Neru's on the nice list? How? I've seen her poison birds before by just looking at them!" Miku was alarmed, to say the least. However, the man in red driving the sleigh simply shook his head.

"You're overreacting. Neru's got her heart in the right place, I promise. You see?" Waving his hand, he called up one of the orbs that Miku had mentally dubbed the "all-seeing-spheres".

It showed a certain blonde-headed girl sitting by a grey-headed girl's bedside. She was holding the girl's hand, and offering her tea with the other hand. The girl took the tea, giving a weak smile. Neru smiled back, but quickly went back to a neutral look, pretending it didn't happen.

Miku could only stare in silent shock. "T-that's... are you sure that's Neru? She's acting as if she actually cares about another human being, how can that be her?"

The man chuckled. "I know it's hard to believe, but trust me. I can see her always, more than you've seen her. And she's a good girl at heart. But speaking of which, this is her house. You might want to go drop off her presents."

Miku obeyed, jumping onto the roof. "Okay, sir!" She took the wrapped gift with 'Akita' written on it in pretty cursive, and slid down the chimney.

Tiptoe-ing through the house, she found the tiny tree, which was hardly decorated at all besides the little star on the top. Smiling a bit at the thought of Neru doing good, she placed the present under the tree. Realizing the tree looked rather lonely, she took a little bit of glitter dust from her pocket and blew it at the tree. Almost instantly, it glew like it should have, and Miku, satisfied with her job, crawled up the chimney again.

"Okay, where to next?" She asked, spirits lifted a bit. The man in red smiled.

"The sweet Kagamine's house." Miku grinned widely- those two really needed some sort of happiness, however small, so she was glad she got to give those two a present.

"Alright, which one's theirs?" The man chuckled a bit, rounded belly jiggling. "You look and tell me which one, Miku." Peeking into the bag that seemed to be able to hold ridiculous amounts of stuff, she spotted a poorly disguised present that was obviously too large to even fit in the bag without any other presents. Miku gaped at it.

"I get that they're good children, but why? Even I wouldn't trust 14-year-olds with a roadroller!"

The man frowned a bit, but went back to his jolly mood quick enough. "Oh, they'll be responsible. And they deserve to have a bit of fun, don't you think?" Miku couldn't argue with that- those twins were amazing, always managing to keep smiling despite what life had decided to throw at them.

"Okay, sir. I trust your judgment." Miku nodded, but then a thought hit her. "But sir, how will we get it down the chimney? I don't think a roadroller is going to fit..." The man laughed heartily at this.

"It's not going down the chimney, we'll put it in the backyard. We can leave instructions on how to get to it and get it started up under the tree, but the roadroller is going in the backyard. Even my magic can't get construction equipment to stay safely inside a house, after all." Miku laughed along with him, happiness swelling inside her.

Slipping down the chimney, she expected the two would be worn out from preparing for Christmas; she was aware their parents didn't do a thing to celebrate, so they had to do it all themselves. Sure enough, the two were sleeping, curled up with each other in long pajamas to keep warm. Miku smiled at this, placing the presents for them under their child-sized tree next to their bed, and after pulling the covers that had half slipped off of them through the night back up, flew back up. She could see the roadroller in their backyard as she flew off, and the thoughts of what the duo might do with it both entertained and scared her.

Most of the ride went like that- slip into the houses when the children were asleep, lay presents under the tree, maybe sneak a bite of the cookies left out, and apply a little bit of Christmas magic to make the children's day brighter when they woke up.

But one of the houses, when Miku approached the tree to place the presents, she found a little girl with silver-ish hair looking at her.

"What are you doing in here? Where's Santa?" The girl spoke in English, and Miku could only barely make out what she said due to Luka giving her lessons. Even if she spoke English fully, though, it would have been hard to make out what the girl had said, as she was so quiet.

"Santa sent me to give you your presents. It's getting harder every year, so he needed some help, and I said yes. Why are you up, dear? Go back to sleep." Miku spoke slowly, afraid she'd mess up one of the words and scare the child.

"I can't sleep. My head hurts." The girl sniffled a bit, and Miku sighed. "Well, I can't give you presents unless you're in bed..." The girl's eyes widened, and she nodded and went back to her bedroom.

Miku couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, but the sight of the sick one reminded her of a certain pink-haired woman who was waiting for her at home. Her heart feeling like it had been deflated, she went up to the sleigh with noticeably less bounce than before.

The man noticed. "You're worried about Luka." It wasn't a question.

"Well, she was sick, and really didn't want me to leave her... She seemed so weak, which is rather alarming considering Luka's usual strong demeanor." Miku leaned her head out the sleigh and watched the houses below fly by, wondering if she might be able to glance in her window once they passed her house.

"She'll be fine. Here." He conjured up one of his "all-seeing-spheres" and held it out for Miku to take. She did, and looked in it to find Luka curled up and sleeping peacefully... well, slightly peacefully. She kept stirring and muttering nonsense under her breath. _Fever dreams, _Miku thought with a bit of concern.

And then she noticed the tear streaks on Luka's cheeks.

"Sir, how many more stops are there going to be?" Miku was really jumpy now.

"Just this one, Miku. See, the next name is Megurine." Miku looked, and sure enough, her sweetheart's name was on the list. She looked through the bag, but couldn't find any gifts marked Megurine- only a giant ribbon.

"That can't be right!" Miku exclaimed. "There's no gifts in here for her, and there are still presents for others! She can't be the last stop!"

"She's not the last stop," the man explained. "But she's your last stop. And you see the ribbon? Put that on, and then you've got her present." Miku looked confused, and the man sighed.

"She needs you, and you need her. I thought it was really touching, when I went to find out what she wanted for Christmas, and her request was _you_. So I'm giving you the rest of the night off, alright? You can stay with her." Miku was conflicted. If she left here, then the man might not be able to finish delivering all the presents to the children. But if she stayed, it'd hurt Luka. And the man was offering, it wasn't like she had asked to go home early; he wouldn't have offered if it would make it hard to finish, right?

"O-okay." With that, the sleigh pulled up to the curb and Miku hesitantly walked up to the door. She glanced back, and the man was smiling encouraging at her, so she nodded and ran over to the man, giving him a quick peck on the cheek for being so kind, before slipping into her house quietly so as to not wake Luka.

She laid in the bed with Luka all night, unable to sleep, but not bothered by it at all. It was probably a combination of the extra heat of being under the covers and snuggling with someone who had a fever; the endless thoughts buzzing in her head; the small movements and muttering of Luka; and the fact that she simply didn't want to fall asleep for a second in case something happened while she was awake.

When the dawn came, rays of light danced on Luka's face, and the woman stirred and woke up. "Ehh... Miku?" Miku leaned over her, smiling down at her love's face.

"Yes? See, I told you I'd be back before you woke up." Luka stayed frozen for a second, as everything that happened dawned on her.

Then she gave a little squeal of excitement and hugged Miku tight, clutching her to her chest. "You're here! I wished for you to be here for Christmas, and you were! I was afraid you wouldn't make it, but you did... I'm so happy!" Luka nearly squashed Miku in her excitement.

Miku laughed, despite the fact she had tears in her eyes from the overwhelming wave of emotion she'd just experienced. "I'm happy, too. Merry Christmas, Luka."

They stayed like that for quite a bit, cuddling and simply enjoying their time together, for once uninterrupted by anything.

And then Miku started sneezing.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas~! (If you don't celebrate Christmas, I'm sorry if I offended you, and happy whatever you celebrate~!) I had to crank this one out before Christmas hit, so I hope you guys like it (and don't hate me for not updating). Good thing is that winter break has started, so I should be able to write more~! **

**Don't forget to check out my profile for my poll, and review~! And WHO ANSWERED IN THE POLL BEFORE I PUT THE TEASERS UP? Now I can't figure out how to reset the votes... TT_TT**

**ALSO! Nearly forgot to mention. Would you guys be okay with me writing chapters around songs that _aren't _Miku/Luka songs? Because I have a few ideas for some, like Gemini (Rin/Len) and Doki Doki Yuri Garden (Miku/Rin). Don't worry, they're still Miku/Luka themed, even DDYG: this is a Miku/Luka series, not a General Vocaloid Yuri series. o3o**


	4. World's End Dancehall

…**Is it depressing that I tried to add my new songs onto my MP3 player's (huge) Miku/Luka playlist, and didn't have room for them all even when I deleted the ones I'd already did? OTL Well, that means I need to keep working until I have room again~!**

**Well, as this one won in the poll, you guys get this chapter~! Oh, and thanks for picking all the perverted ones. =_= I feel I should tell you now- I don't write lemon (in fact, I won't touch it with a ten-foot pole that's been sterilized), so if you were expecting some, sorry. Keep that in mind when answering in the poll this time? oWo (And of course my favorite one that I really wanted to do had no votes. orz)**

**Disclaimer: Uh… I own a copy of the Vocaloid software, if that's what you meant by owning it… Oh, you meant the rights to the characters and songs. Nope, those belong to their respective creators. **

**

* * *

**

This was it. The final day. Judgment time. Now or never. Miku stood and blankly faced the marble stairs, almost unsure if she should proceed or just turn back now and go home. But it had already been decided for her- either way, there was no tomorrow, so she might as well make the most of her time. Taking a deep breath, she began to ascend the staircase, her footsteps echoing in the hollow hall.

As she walked up, hand ghosting over the rails more out of familiarity than a need for support, she spotted a pink-haired woman curled up against the side, hiding from the rest of the world. Gliding back down the stairs, she silently moved towards the girl, the only sounds being footsteps and quiet breaths.

She crouched down next to the pink one, and whispered lightly as if she were afraid of scaring the girl. "What are you doing back here, Luka? I thought you'd be up at the party for sure. You always love parties."

Luka sighed. "What's the point anyways? I mean, the world's going to be gone tomorrow, it doesn't matter what we do." This seemed to upset Miku. She shook her head, teal hair flying wildly, and put a hand on Luka's exposed shoulder. Luka suppressed a shudder as skin met cold skin.

"Exactly why we should dance! If there's no tomorrow, let's dance today. Nothing we do could be regretted tomorrow. We can do anything, dear." Luka looked up, and shakily, nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. So…" She stood up and offered one gloved hand. "May I have this dance, my darling?" Miku stifled a giggle and nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Hand in hand, the two slowly ascended the marble steps. They reached the large double doors, and Miku hesitated for a second, pulling her hand back- then, with a comforting pat on the back by Luka, she reached for the handle and opened it.

Inside was the largest dance hall either of them had ever seen. A long buffet ran along the side of the room, and in the center, many couples twirled around to the music, none of them paying attention to anything else. They stood for a second, awed; then Luka pulled on Miku's wrist and attempted to lead her away.

"Well?" She said impatiently, tugging on the girl's arm. "Are we going to dance? Or just stand here and watch?"

Miku snapped back into reality. "O-oh! Right! Let's dance." Placing one hand on Luka's shoulder, the other on her waist, she began to move slowly to the music. Luka wrapped her arms around Miku, and the two danced magnificently. They were so perfectly in sync, both with the music and each other, that some couples on the dance floor actually stopped to watch. A few others stopped to make faces of distaste at the two ladies, but neither of them noticed, completely lost in their dance.

When the song ended, people started clapping, with a small number booing instead; and the two became aware of their audience. Miku pulled closer to Luka, snuggling her head into her shoulder in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Luka in turn wrapped her arms around Miku tighter and pulled her closer until they were pressed against each other. Luka then looked around and gave a slight smile that said 'thank you' in it to all the people clapping; she turned and glared at the few going 'boo'.

Then, the next song started up, and the two began to twirl at a much faster pace to keep with the tempo. The others decided to go back to their dances, too. This dance involved a lot of spinning, and as it was very upbeat, they soon got very dizzy- but continued with the dance, not wanting to stop. Eventually, during the last few notes, Miku twisted and fell on top of Luka with a _thud_, at which point they decided to take a break for a bit.

Browsing the food and drink laid out on the table, Luka picked a few pieces of fruit out of all of it. Miku rolled her eyes- how very typical of her, go for the least exciting part. Luka, giggling a bit, attempted to feed Miku a grape- Miku complied and nearly bit Luka's fingers, just for fun.

"Hey, eat the fruit, not me," Luka laughed, and Miku laughed with her. "Oh, but you taste _much _better than the grape." Smirking a bit, Miku pulled closer, wrapping her arms around Luka in a seductive manner.

"Hey," she whispered in Luka's ear, sending a shiver down the girl's spine. "You want to see if I can prove that theory?" Luka shuddered a bit as Miku's hands roamed. She quickly put her hands over Miku's and held them still.

"A-ahh," she whimpered. "Miku, you're much too young to be saying such things."

"I was only talking about your lips," Miku grinned playfully. "Get your mind out of the gutter. But… if you want me to…" Luka held her firm.

"You're seventeen, and I refuse to help you break the law." Luka's voice was firm, and her face serious. Miku put on a pouty face in response.

"You're no fun at all," she whined. Luka sighed, but then turned playful.

"Wait until you're eighteen, then things can get _fun…_" She licked her lips tauntingly.

"I'm not turning eighteen, remember?" Miku's voice held no emotion, yet her words hit Luka like a brick. Her face immediately softened, and she looked into Miku's eyes. Not even a trace of sadness or regret was in her face, nor her words- making them all that much worse. Luka wrapped her arms around Miku, trying to simultaneously wrap her mind around the information.

"I'm so sorry, Miku…" Luka's words were soft, and she tried to fight the constricting pain in her chest. This was her last day with Miku. Her last day on earth. She wouldn't live to see her 22nd birthday. She wouldn't live to see Miku become an adult. She wouldn't even get to see her brother Luki's soon-to-be newborn daughter. The girl would never be born, she thought painfully, her eyes welling up with tears. There was nothing to look back on, nothing to look forward for. Nothing at all.

Miku pulled her closer, brushing the tears from her love's face. "Don't be. It doesn't matter anyways. Besides, 'I'm sorry' doesn't change anything- action does." She leaned in and quickly stole a kiss; unsatisfied with the short brush, Luka pulled her closer and let their lips collide, holding her there for longer. Eventually, Miku pulled back for air, her breath coming out in short pants.

"I love you," she breathed, and Luka smiled, running a hand through the girl's hair. "And I you."

As the night went on, the two danced in the corner of the room; away from all the commotion of the dance floor, where they'd surely be watched and made fun of. Luka had gotten a cup of wine during that time, and sipped it occasionally, trying to remain sober enough to keep her mind straight and stop from falling on Miku during their increasingly wild dance. At one point, when Luka tried to take a sip, Miku tipped the glass with her lips and drank from it. Luka gasped.

"Hey, you're underage! Stop!" Luka tried to sound firm, although her voice wavered a bit.

"Why should I? Ew, this stuff tastes weird. You like it?" Miku recoiled, sticking her tongue out. Then, she made a thoughtful face. "Actually, no, it's not all that bad. Let me have another sip." She grabbed the glass and drank again before Luka had a chance to stop her.

"I don't think you should be doing tha_aaaa~" _Luka's scolding turned into a muffled gasp as Miku's hands began to roam again.

"So? I won't be around tomorrow to regret it," Miku reminded her. "Besides, I've never tasted wine before. I thought I might as well do that before I die." She looked Luka in the eyes now, her hands freezing in place. "There's something else I haven't done yet that I'd like to do, as well."

"N-n-no," Luka half-whimpered, trying to keep a hold on the situation. She felt sanity sliding out of her hands now. "Miku, I already told you, no. We can't." Glancing at the clock, she bit her lip. "It's too late anyways."

Miku's eyes followed hers, and came to rest on the clock. 11:55. Five minutes until midnight. Five minutes until world's end, not that everyone else knew that… only the Vocaloids knew of the impending doom for them all. Everyone in the dance hall was just looking forward to a happy new year, hoping for good luck in the year that wasn't to come, wishing for dreams that'd never have time to come true, making resolutions for the life they'd never live. Miku almost felt a stab of regret at this- she pulled Luka closer, her voice so soft it was near unintelligible.

"Then let's make the most of the time we have now."

The two had a final dance, twirling as if there was no tomorrow (because there wasn't); then when the song ended, instead of them switching over to another song, the DJ came over the speakers.

"Alright! Hope everyone out there's having a good time! Who's having a good time? Say YEAH!"

"YEAH!" Nearly everyone in the dancehall yelled, causing the duo of Vocaloids to cover their ears.

"Well, it's less than a minute until midnight, so be ready to say goodbye to 2012, and hello to 2013! You all ready?" Everyone cheered, and Miku and Luka pulled closer, knowing what was to happen now.

"Everyone, join me in the countdown!"

"FIVE!" Miku clung to Luka's chest, burying her face in the girl's shoulder.

"FOUR!" Luka tightened her grip on Miku, choking back a sob.

"THREE!" Luka laced her hands in Miku's hair, and the girl looked up, giving a teary smile.

"TWO!" They pulled as close as was physically possible, lips brushing against each other's.

"ONE~" The two smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss-

And then the world went black.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Timely of me, huh, making a fic about New Years just a few days before. Oh no, 2012's going to be true? Let's all hope not… I don't want my fic predicting the future. ._. Well, I hope all you guys who voted for this were satisfied with the chapter~! :D Review please, and go vote on the new poll! (I put up new teasers, and just a reminder- you can select up to 5 choices~!) Also, I had to take a roundabout route to reset the poll and I'm unsure if it worked, so PM me if something's wrong! Anything from it not letting you vote, to something in the poll not in the teasers or vice-versa. **

**And… er… does anyone think this chapter qualifies for me changing the rating? It was one of my most mature chapters… no, raising the rating will not get me to write lemon, thank you very much. But let me know if you think this qualifies for an M rating.**


	5. From Y To Y

**A/N: I'm sorry for not writing my half of TBT's next chapter yet, completely ignoring the poll, and writing a fic based off of a song not even on the poll, but I had writer's block on the poll winner and just got Project Diva, which inspired this fic. You can even hear Luka in the background, so it makes extra sense as a Miku/Luka fic... and even if it weren't, I'd write this. So sweet...**

**Poll is closed for the time being. Sorry guys. Also, since the poll winner was a two-shot, it'll be closed on the next chapter too, since I'll need to write two fics. Hope you understand~**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a mention of Meiko/Kaito. Fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: Though my collection of Vocaloid merchandise grows by the day, I have nothing to do with the company... yet. /mischevious grin**

* * *

From Y To Y

* * *

"Miku, you knew it would have to happen sometime." Luka sighed and leaned her head against the back of the bench. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Miku didn't look at her. "It'll be empty without you. _I'll _be empty without you." Luka sighed again and put a hand on Miku's shoulder gently, and Miku turned around slowly, still keeping her eyes locked on the ground.

Luka leaned in and kissed Miku's cheek, suprising the girl and making her blush. "Hey, I love you... and I'll come back, I promise." Suddenly, Miku buried her head in Luka's shoulder, shaking.

"Luka, you _can't _promise that, you don't know it! There are so many things that could go wrong with this! I'm completely terrified just letting you board it..." She held her tighter, voice cracking. "I don't want to lose you... I _can't _lose you."

Luka held her steady. "I know there are a million things that could go wrong... but there are a billion things that could go right. I'll bring you back an asteroid, if they'll let me." Miku hiccup-laughed and hugged Luka tighter still; Luka gasped for air before clutching her back.

"Love you forever," Luka whispered, and Miku whispered back. "Love you too... forever."

Luka suddenly drew back, and Miku looked up, suprised. "You know, dear..." She grinned mischeviously. "I don't leave until tomorrow. And today's not over yet." It took a second, but what Luka was hinting at hit Miku, and she grinned back.

"Then there's no time to waste. Let's go home." Luka nodded, and the two walked back, hand in hand.

xXxXx

Waking up with Luka's arms wrapped around her was something Miku was quite used to by now. She twinged when she realized that she'd soon have to get used to sleeping without her, but for the time being, she smiled and rolled over, facing Luka. She gently pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead in a morning greeting.

"Luka, it's morning... time to wake up. Up time. Let's get moving." Luka stirred, muttered something incomprehensible, and dragged the covers over her head; she never really was a morning person. Miku sat up and yanked the covers off just in time to realize she forgot to close the blinds first, and quickly shut them to prevent her sweetheart being seen from the window in her underwear.

"The spaceship's going to leave without you if you don't get up soon," Miku warned, and Luka sat up so suddenly she smacked foreheads with Miku, who instantly reeled back.

"Oh ****, I forgot!" Luka practically flew out of bed and ran for the shower.

"Apology accepted, good morning to you too," Miku muttered, rubbing her forehead, before dragging herself out of bed as well, pulling on a robe before heading to make breakfast.

xXxXx

They'd been walking together slowly, but as soon as they stepped into view of the doors at the space center, an official-looking man ran up. "Megurine! Get your butt in there! We've all been waiting!" He grabbed the hand that wasn't entwined with Miku's and yanked her towards the door, but then stopped. "_She _has to wait with the rest of the visitors."

"What?" Luka protested. "You said we could let those important to us in!" He turned to her.

"Yeah, like direct family or your signifigant other!" He motioned to Miku harshly. "Not some random friend!"

Luka turned pale and shook in anger. "Miku. Is. My. WIFE." The man paled and shrunk away from Luka, who stepped forwards towards him and put her hand in his face, showing him the ring on her finger. "And you WILL. Let. Her. In." He nodded quickly.

"Y-yes, Megurine ma'am." Luka quickly calmed down and smiled. "Good, glad we understand each other."

As soon as they stepped inside the building, a similar thing happened. "Megurine! What took you so long? Get over here and get this suit on, pronto!" Luka quickly kissed Miku on the lips, or at least that was the intention; but the man who had let them in quickly yanked her head back.

"No time, go get dressed!" Luka turned to him, anger dancing on her face in a way that would make Godzilla cower in fear. "I'm about to leave EARTH for a year, and you're telling me I can't even kiss her goodbye?" He turned away quickly, ducking against the wall.

"No, no, no, just make it quick, okay? We're running late as is." Satisfied, Luka quickly turned back and pressed her lips against Miku's, and Miku pressed back with a burning passion. Unfortunately, it only lasted a few seconds, and Luka pulled back and gave a small, saddened smile.

"Goodbye, Miku. I love you..." She turned away then, trying to fight back the tears welling up. Miku gave a short wave before turning around and flopping down into a chair marked 'for those close to the explorers', next to a certain brown-haired woman she had gotten to know _too _well during the course of Luka (and Kaito, who was the woman's reason for being there)'s training.

"Was Luka choking and none of us knew?" Meiko taunted. "Because it looked like you were giving her mouth-to-mouth."

"Sh-shush!" Miku turned away, blush crossing her face. "Besides, we both know you were definetely ten times worse with Kaito."

This time it was Meiko's turn to blush. "N-no! Shut up! Besides, he's my husband, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, with that logic, why wouldn't _I_? If you can kiss your husband like that, then I should be able to kiss my wife like that." Miku folded her arms. Meiko put a hand on Miku's shoulder, and Miku turned around, suprised by the gesture from the usually crude woman.

"Hey, I was just kidding about the mouth-to-mouth thing. Trying to lighten the air. It sure needed some lightening." Miku nodded, biting her lip; she saw Meiko also seem to be on the edge of tears.

"...It's gonna be tough, isn't it?" Meiko said after a while of silence, and Miku turned to her. "I mean, being without them for an entire year... It's just not going to be the same. No more usual routines, like our Sunday sundaes we always shared. I'm afraid I'll never get used to it." Miku nodded, thinking of how it would be to go to the park up on the hill and find Luka wasn't there like she always was.

"Honestly," Miku said, "I'm a bit afraid that I'll get _too _used to it, and then be completely twisted up when she comes home..." Meiko looked a bit suprised, but then her face fell.

"Now that you mention it... I know it'd break that blob of a boy's heart if he came home to find I had filled our time for our usual walks together with another event, and didn't have any time for them again..." Meiko stared at the floor, obviously trying to get herself together.

Miku needed to get herself together, too.

xXxXx

At last, when the time came for the ship to take off, they were all taken outside to as close as was safe, getting the up-front seats. Then, the astronauts who were boarding the ship came out and started walking up the stairs. As they were all dressed in near-identical suits, Miku couldn't tell which one was Luka at first- in fact, if it wasn't for her being alerted in advance Luka was number 03 and had the number on her left shoulder, she wouldn't be able to tell at all. They all waved at the huge crowd waiting to see the ship take off, and then took a last look at the ones special to them.

Luka raised her hand and waved at Miku, and Miku waved back wildly, trying to mask her growing depression. Luka stepped onto the ship and the door closed on them, then after what felt like an eternity, the countdown started.

10... 9... 8...

Miku let the tears flow now, hoping that Luka wasn't able to see her.

3... 2... 1...

The ship took off with a deafening roar, and Miku waved again, knowing she wasn't seen but not exactly caring. And as she saw the ship take off, she was afraid she'd never see Luka again.

mMmMm

Miku woke up, shivering. She attempted to snuggle into Luka's chest to gain warmth, but then realized Luka wasn't there, causing her to feel even colder.

She looked out at the sky, watching something that seemed like a shooting star except for it was blinking. _That must be their ship. _

_Luka... are you out there? Are you awake? Are you okay? How's space? _

_I wish you were here..._

lLlLl

Luka glanced out the window, watching the Earth. _No matter how many times I see it, it never gets old. _

She smiled distantly, but then shivered as the coldness of space set in. Normally, she would curl up with Miku whenever it got cold...

_But Miku's down there, and I'm up here. Wow, I hope she's okay. I wonder if she's awake now... probably not._

_I wish you were here..._

* * *

**So there you go! If it makes you happy, imagine a sappy scene between them apon Luka's return, where the second Luka pulls the helmet off Miku crushes her in a giant hug. I'll leave the rest up to you~! Hope you guys are happy with this chapter (even though it's not what you wanted). Please review! **


End file.
